A New Thing With Old Friends
by The Wuornos Girls
Summary: Kagome gets trapped in fudal Japan while InuYasha is trapped in the future. Sesshomaru is now an uncle of three. Better summary inside and this story follows my logic of human/demon mates. Slight InuYasha OOC but not a lot.
1. It Opened

Summary: AU where instead of Kagome and InuYasha being seperated in there original times they got stuck in the others time. Before they went into the Sacred Jewel they had some time alone and feelings are admitted and they become "mates" as everyone so delicately says. Now Kagome is living in Kaede's village with three little pups.

Chapter 1: It Opened

Kagome POV:

I walked into the house the villagers built for me and was instantly greeted by six little dog eared children. They were all born the saame day, about a week after I got trapped here without InuYasha. My oldest was a girl, Sumiko. She had black hair like mine and black dog ears but she had InuYasha's golden eyes. The youngest is also a girl, Natsuki. She has InuYasha's white hair and ears but my eyes. And finally, my middle child. The only boy, Takumi, has dark gray hair and ears with a mix between gold and onyx for his eyes. My only son is the perfect combination of me and his father. They all share their night of weakness which Sango and I found out was on the full moon.

"Mommy's back!" They shouted as they grabbed my legs. I picked up Takumi and smoothed his hair down. I looked down at my girls who had expecting looks on their faces.

"Who wants to go check for daddy?" Their faces light up as we walked out of the hut. I walked with Takumi on my shoulders to the well. I brought them here once every other week and came back on my own every week. The girls jumped up on the edge of the well and looked down. Sango walked up behind me with her son on her back.

"Has it opened up yet Kagome?" I sighed before turning to her,

"No, not yet. I wish it would reopen already."

"I know, we all miss him." She walked up and hugged me. Sumiko came up behind me and asked,

"Aunty Sango where's Uncle Miroku and the twins?"

"The monk took the girls to the river to catch some fish and get water."

"You can go find them if you want to. Just take your brother and sister so I can talk to Sango." Sumiko nodded causing her raven black hair to cover part of her face. I put Takumi down and Natsuki took his hand. They started jumping away towards the river. Sango pulled her son from her back and we sat against the well. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru flying by with a paniced looking Jaken. Sango and I stood and I started to run after him. I saw his mouth moving to say something to Jaken but he froze when he noticed me. He landed on the ground in front of me and looked me up and down before asking,

"Where is he, I can smell him, you can't hide him forever."

"Where is who, I told you InuYasha isn't here."

"He is here, his scent covers this area." 'He still doesn't know about my kids', I thought,

"I have no reason to lie to you Sesshomaru. InuYasha may be your brother but he isn't here. You're smelling something else."

"I know my li-" he was cut off by Natsuki's little voice,

"Mommy, is he daddy's brother?" Sesshomaru turned around as Jaken started wailing,

"How dare you interrupt my lord child! And who are you calling 'mommy' and 'daddy'?!" I sighed,

"Natsuki I thought you were with Miroku and the others."

"I wanted to play but they didn't. You didn't answer my question." At this point Sesshomaru had now turned to me with a hint of amusement in his usually cold eyes.

"Yes." My answer was plain and simple but it made her face light up.

"Uncle Sesshomaru!" She yelled before hugging his leg. He looked irratated but just stood there and glared daggers at me. He breathed in through his nose and his eyes went wide.

"This is InuYasha's scent, and there's another scent of the same. No, there are two others near by."

"Natsuki let him go and come here." She did as told and ran into my legs. Sesshomaru looked behind him as Miroku came up with his girls clinging to his legs and Sumiko and Takumi following close behind. My kids saw me and smiled when they noticed that I had Natsuki. "You two, over here now." I tried to stay calm over them letting their baby sister go off alone.

"Yes mama," they hung their heads and walked over to me.

"Why did you let your sister wander off alone?" Sesshomaru smirked as I was trying but failing at staying calm. Natsuki looked down at her siblings as I picked her up. My next question to them came out as a yell when I asked. "What would you do if a demon took her away?! I don't have a nose like your father and I wouldn't be able to find her!" They sunk back a little when I yelled. I didn't do it often and it scared them when I did. I heard Sesshomaru laugh a little before surprising me and saying,

"They're cute, for half breeds anyway." He turned and walked towards the village leaving Jaken to catch up with his long strides. 'Did he really just compliment the offspring of his little brother and a human?' I thought this to myself as I began to walk back to the well where Sango was waiting.

"Did Sesshomaru bring Rin another gift?"

"Most likely, that's usually all he stops by for now."

"Its starting to get dark, we should head back." Miroku said. He had matured over three years, still scaming villagers but less womanizing since he and Sango had the twins. Sango and I had our kids about he same time so we helped eachother out whenever Miroku or Kaede couldn't.

Meanwhile on the other side of the well:

InuYasha POV:

I had once again found myself in the shrine with the well. It was a new moon tonight and I often came in here when I was human. Even after three years things in the rooms here still smelled like her. As my hair began to turn black I looked down into the well and whispered,

"When will you let me back?" I heard the door open but didn't turn to see who it was. "Oh, hey Sota, what're you doing in here?"

"Gramps found something I just had to show you." He walked down and leaned over the well with an old scoll in his hand. He rolled it out and found two names towards the beginning of the scroll. He pointed at two names, they were mine and Kagome's, but the thing that stood out to me was there were three names right next to ours that I didn't recognize. The names Sumiko, Takumi, and Natsuki were there and I only knew the last name. It was the only reason they were on this scroll, Higurashi. 'Does this mean the well opens soon?' I smiled a little at this. It was the first time I had really smiled in three years. I picked up the scoll and took a closer look at it. It said there were two girls and one boy from me and Kagome. I had started to imagine what kids with Kagome would look like. I first imagined a littl girl with hair just like Kagome's but with little white tips and no dog ears. Then I imagined a little boy with white hair like mine but with black tips and again, no dog ears. Then Sota started talking to me and snapped me from my thoughts. "Yay InuYasha smiled again!" I couldn't help but laugh at how excited he was over something so simple. "This means the well opens up soon and Kagome can come back for you and be happy." He gave me a huge smile before running out yelling "Gramps it worked he's happier now!" I smiled back down at the well and whispered,

"When will you let me see her again?" I slumped down on the outside of the well and leaned back. 'Looks like sleep is out of the question tonight'. I thought as I looked at the scroll again.

Back with Kagome:

Kagome POV:

I had just finished putting the kids to sleep when I walked outside. Since it was a new moon the only light was coming from the fires in the villagers houses. I made my way to the well and looked over the edge.

"When an he come back, when can I go get him?" I had to try something one more time before I could go to sleep. I through my legs over the edge of the well and jumped down. I hit the ground but there was something different about it this time. We hadn't killed any demons in a few months yet the dirt at the bottom felt soft. 'Are you starting to re-open?' I thought as a new yet familiar light came around me. "Tell me this is not a dream. Tell me I'm going to see him." I landed back on the soft dirt at the bottom of the well. I picked some up and played with itin my hand for a minute before putting it back and standing up. Looking up I saw nothing but black, no patterns of wood but no stars. I climbed up the well and jumped out, expecting to land on grass but I didn't. I landed on something, a person, but who? There wasn't enough light for me to see the persons face. They were asleep and there breathing was peaceful. I felt their arm go around my waist and I knew instantly who it was.

"InuYasha!" I said rather loudly. His eyes snapped open and stared right at me.

"K-kagome?" His questioning voice was all I needed to clarify that this was no dream.

"Oh InuYasha." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself as close to him as possible. I was too afraid that if I let go he would disappear.

"Kagome." He said before he hugged me tighter. "Tell me this is real."

"This is very real."

A/N: so what do you think...this is my first InuYasha fanfic but not my first posted fic. Reviews make me happy to know people are actually paying me attention. Be sure to fav/follow if you liked because this story is surely not over and I will reply to all reviews.

Thanks for reading,

Me


	2. Family United

A/N: special thanks to Bloo Taco for the oh so sweet review, and there shall be a surprise in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Family United

InuYasha POV:

"Please tell me this is real."

"This is very real."

"You're back."

"Right where I should be." I pushed back a bit but she just tightened her arms around my neck.

"Kagome, let me see you." I knew it was useless as it was too dark in the room we were in but I couldn't breathe. She reluctantly backed up a little and looked at me. I could only see her petite outline. I saw her eyes go wide then she hit my leg.

"I left them back there."

"Left who back there."

"Sumiko, Takumi, and Natsuki." She answerd without hesitation. 'Wait a second, those names are the ones from the scroll' I thought. "I left them back there without Miroku, Sango, or Kaede."

"What about their father?" I wasn't thinking before speaking i was just acting. "Where's he?"

"You're their father idiot. I need to get back to them. Come on before they wake up." She stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I picked her up and held her close as I jumped down into the well. Once we got to the other side the sun was just starting to rise and I heard Kaede talking with Sango.

"I just don't know where Kagome could have gone. Its not like her to just leave the kids without one of us."

"Ye worry yourself too much child. I assure you she is here." Kagome interrupted their convesations by shouting.

"Hey, Kaede, Sango, I have a surprise can you guys go get Miroku and the kids."

"Yeah sure Kagome. We'll be right back." I heard them walk away and turned her in my arms. I couldn't hold back anymore and for the first time in three years I kissed her. She kissed back right away and I pushed her against the wall of the well. As my hair turned white again I could smell everything I hadn't smelled in three years. I pulled away once I heard them all running back. I pushed Kagome up and out of the well just in time for the group to get up to the well.

"Mommy!" I heard a little voice yell. 'Must be Sumiko or Natsuki' I thought as I listened to the others.

"What's the surprise Kagome?" Sango asked with a slight concern in her voice.

"It works." Was all I heard Kagome say before she fell back into the well. I caught her and jumped out. I landed right in front of everyone and smiled as I set Kagome on her feet. "InuYasha these are your kids. Sumiko, Takumi, and Natsuki." She pointed to a girl with black hair then a boy with gray hair and finally a girl with white hair. All with ears matching their hair. They all smiled up at me before yelling,

"Daddy!" And jumping on me for a hug. I smiled and took the one with white hair, Natsuki, and looking into her eyes that were familiar yet different. She looked back at me and said,

"Daddy, did you know Uncle Miroku has three kids too?" I looked surprised at Miroku then at Sango who was holding a little boy.

"They also got married." The other little girl said to me. This one, Sumiko, had way to familiar eyes. The golden colour was piercingly frightening. I looked down at a perfect blend of me and Kagome. Obviously Takumi, he looked up at me with the most perfect colour of eyes. The perfect blend of dark brown/black and gold matched with a dark gray colour of hair was utter perfection from Kami. I looked up at Sango and Miroku, Sango rushed towards me and hugged me and Miroku patted my back.

The villagers welcomed my return and celebrated with a bonfire. The girls all played around the fire with Takumi sat with a village boy and I sat with Kagome on the opposite side of the fire. I had my arm around her waist and her head was on my shoulder. 'I missed this' I thought. I looked down at the woman in my arms and smiled.

"Let's take a walk." She said bringing my from my thoughts.

"Okay," I stood up and helped her to her feet. We walked throught the woods and she took my hand and stopped. I stopped too and looked back at her, slightly confused. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you're really back, and after three years."

"Jeez you make it sound like I abandoned you for someone else." I pulled her close for a hug which she gladly returned.

"I'm just afriad that I'll wake up tomorrow morning and you won't be here."

"Then sleep with me." I felt her tense a bit and I quickly continued. "That came out bad, what I ment wasif you keep contact you'll know I'm still here." She relaxed in my arms and I smiled, taking in her scent and the feeling of her in my arms again.

"I don't ever want you to let go again." She wrapped her arms tighter around me and she started to shake. I felt my rode start to get a little wet. I looked down and it was only now that I noticed she had a bandana on her head.

"Kagome, what's with the bandana?" She lifted her head from my chest and looked me in the eyes with tears in hers. I paniced and asked "and what's with the tears?"

"I just, I'm really happy that you're back."

"Well don't cry over that, and you didn't answer my first question. What's with the bandana?"

"Oh, yeah, that," she unties the bandana from under her hair and drops it to the ground. All I could do was stare and blink at the woman in front of me. "The only ones who know are Kaede, the kids, and now you."

"Wha- How, when did that happen?" To say I was surprised was definatly an understatement. I was udderly shocked by the sight in front of me. Kagome, had two furry, black dog ears on the top of her head instead of her human ones.

"Just before the kids were born. Kaede said it was because I was human and you were only a half demon." She looked at the ground while saying this. I put my fingers under her chin and made her look at me.

"I don't care, you're still you. When do you go human again?" She knew my night of weakness, only seems fair if I knew hers.

"Full moon, same as the kids. Kaede told me I'd always share that with them."

"Good, I can still protect you." I picked her up and carried her to the clearing where the well was. I set her down on the ground so she was on her back. "At least I know I can't hurt you anymore." She smiled and I layed down next to her. She took my hand and looked up at the stars. Feeling her hand in mine I finally realized the differences that showed hat she was now just like me. Her nails were longer and pointed as claws like mine, she didn't wear shoes anymore as the claws on her feet would break the shoes, she even had sharp fangs like mine. Her eyes were still the same colour but she had a brighter light in them now. Her hair was longer and now went to the small of her back and was about the same length as mine. She still had a flawless complection and an amazing figure.

"You can always protect me." She whispered before rolling over so her head rested in my chest. I pulled her closer so she was flush against my side and burried my nose in her hair.

"You have no idea how much I missed you and being with your family didn't help."

"Then why'd you stay with them?"

"Only way I could check the well whenever I wanted." She turned her head into my shoulder and I felt her smile. I felt her mumble something into my shoulder but I didn't know what. "What was that?" She pulled her head back and whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear,

"I still love you."

A/N: so what'd you think? I got the chapter up sooner than I thought so I hope you like it. I have no beta so if you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes please let me know.

Thanks for reading,

Me


	3. Photo Plans

A/N: thanks to Bloo Taco and Shessys Mate for the reviews. So how did everyone like my little Kagome surprise? I just thought it would be cute. Anyway another chapter on another day.

Kagome POV:

"I still love you." I whispered. He flipped us over so he was hover over me and instead of giving me a vebal response he leaned down and kissed my lips. My ears twitched as I closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. He hadn't changed much in three years and the changes that did happen weren't huge but I still noticed them. His muscles were bigger and his hair longer. I felt him lick my lips so I parted mine to give him entrance. 'This is the first time he's kissed me like this in years' I thought as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands was now holding both of mine above my head and supporting his weight while the other made its way to my hip. We were to focused on eachother to hear the foot steps approaching us. I only noticed the presence at the edge of the woods when Kaede said aloud,

"Avert ye eyes children, this is not a sight for ye to behold." I then heard Takumi ask,

"What's he doing to mommy?" And Sumiko answer him,

"Idiot they're playing a game." At this point InuYasha pulled away and I smiled up at him. We began laughing at the kids reactions and he fell to the ground next to me, still laughing. Next thing I knew Natsuki was on top of me while I was laughing and in her innocent voice she asked,

"What game were you and daddy playing?" I looked at InuYasha and we burst out laughing again.

"It wasn't a game." He said bluntly. Kaede looked at me and asked.

"Why have you removed the cover?"

"I have nothing to hide from InuYasha or the pups." He looked at me and smiled,

"You called them pups."

"Well they are." Then Takumi jumped ontop of InuYasha. He pulled at InuYasha's ears and smiled.

"We are dog demons, not of humans."

"They all know about demons and humans and how other villages won't accept them as this one does." I said looking up at the sky. The moon shone bright in the dark night sky. I could still see the glow of the bonfire from the village over the trees. While Natsuki and Takumi were with me and InuYasha, Sumiko stayed by Kaede's side with Rin. The two had become good friends and usually stayed together during the day. They stayed with Kaede, while I took the others with Sango to the river, and learned of medicinal herbs as I did before they were born. "We should probably head back to the village." We stood up and I took his hand, leaning close to him to whisper in his ear. "We can continue after they go to sleep." I saw a deep blush come up on his face and smiled. He still got a little embarrased when I said something even a little suggestive.

Once we got back to the village we were immediately greeted by a group of children. I still didn't have anything covering my ears so it was a new sight to the villagers. I picked Natsuki up and held her in between InuYasha and I. She smiled as she played with my ears a bit while her thumb was in her mouth. Just then Sango had noticed we were back and walked up tp us. She stopped a few feet away and just stared at me.

"Kagome what happened?" I shrugged my shoulder before answering,

"Dunno, just happened before I had them." I felt an arm snake around my waist and I looked up at InuYasha who had a victorious smirk on his face. I looked at the ground and saw that Sumiko and Takumi were standing in front of my and InuYasha. I couldn't help but think 'This would make the perfect family photo'. Then an idea came to me and I voiced it before I could change my mind. Looking up at InuYasha I said,

"We should take them back to my time and get a family photo taken. We can get copies and give them to our friends and family." He looked down at me slight confusion written on his face. "We can go tomorrow, put the pups in their good kimonos and bring them through the well. They can meet their uncle, grandmother, and great grandfather." I saw Natsuki's eyes light up as I mentioned they had more family.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt." He nodded and turned towards to fire again.

We had put the kids to sleep and were now wandering the woods. We came upon the sacred tree and stopped.

"Years ago this is where I found you, this is where it all began. Can you believe it? Less than five years ago we met in this exact spot."

"We created more than just a friendship here. Don't you remember?"

"Well I think I need a refresher." He smirked and pushed me up against the tree. His hands were on my waist while mine were around his neck and I pulled him closer so his face was centimeters from mine. He closed the space between us by putting his lips on mine again. He picked me up and pushed further against the tree as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands moved so one hand was on the small of my back and his forearm was under my bottom. When he finally pulled away we were both breathing heavy. We locked eyes and he said,

"If we're going back to your era tomorrow we should probably get some rest." I nodded and he set me down. We walked back to the hut in silence, his hand in mine. When I woke up the next morning I didntpt want to open my eyes. I felt a heavy arm tighten around my waist and a nose burry in my hair. I smiled and rolled over, oppening my eyes. My brown eyes met gold and I was greeted with a smile. "Morning."

"Good morning." I whispered in responce. "We should get breakfast ready for when the kids wake up."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Fish and rice for breakfast and we can get lunch on the other side of the well." He nodded and I stood up.

Walking to the river with a wicker basket in hand I stopped when I saw Rin. She smiled up at my and called,

"Good morning lady Kagome." I walked over to her and smiled,

"Good morning Rin, is that a new kimono from Sesshomaru?"

"Yes it is, do you like it?" She asked as she played with the pink and purple fabric that hung loosely hung on her small frame.

"I do, its very pretty, the colours suit you."

"Thank you. Is in true that Lord Sesshomaru's brother is Sumiko's father?" I laughed a little before looking at the river.

"Yes he is."

"I thought so, they look like him. The others in the village said he wasn't though."

"That's because there's a history with him and the village. I'm sure Kaede has told you the story of him and her sister before."

"Yes but she said that lady Kikyo turned to a vengeful spirit and tried to kill him and you."

"Well I don't know about the last part."

"I'm glad she didn't though. If she did I wouldn't know my best friend." I smiled and bent down to try and catch some fish.

"I'm just glad they have friends. I know what its like to be left out of the crowd." She looked up at me as I caught one. "But Shippo and InuYasha know it better than I do."

A/N: so I got another update up. As always tell me if you liked it. Thanks again to Bloo Taco and Sesshys Mate. I'll update A.S.A.P. and don't forget to review. Thanks a mill.


	4. Back To The Future

A/N: thanks to BlooTaco(3x) for another review and I'll let you get on with the story.

Character 4: Back To The Future

InuYasha POV:

Kagome came back from the river and made breakfast. After that she took Sumiko and Natsuki into a back room to get them dressed, leaving me with Takumi. I got him dressed in a kimono with a dark green background and light, sky blue squares. I of course was still wearing my normal robe. Natsuki ran out of the back room wearing a dark blue kimono with little bright pink flowers. She jumped in my arms and said,

"How do you like my kimono daddy?" I nodded,

"Its beautiful, did your mother get it for you?" She smiled and nodded,

"Mmhmm, mommy and Aunty Sango gave it to me for my birthday last year." Just then Kagome came out with Sumiko. Kagome had her hair pulled up with elegant gold combs and Sumiko's was in a fish-bone braid.

"Everybody ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Ready when you are. The sooner we can get this picture business over with the sooner we can get alone." Sumiko pulled at her kimono which was grey with blue stripes on it.

"This is irritating, can we bring a change of clothes?" Sumiko asked Kagome.

"We can get you guys some clothes while we are on the other side so we fit in better." She responded and looked to me. "We should probably head out." I nodded and started for the door. Everyone followed me to the well and waited by the edge for instructions. I looked down at my oldest daughter and said,

"Sumiko, you jump down into the well first and we'll follow after you." She nodded to me and I helped her up on the edge of the well. She jumped down without hesitation and we saw the blue light. Next Kagome jumped down holding Takumi close then it was my turn. I picked up Natsuki. She grabbed onto my kimono as if if she let go she would be ripped away from me. I jumped into the well and came out on the other side.

Once we were all out of the well Kagome looked up at me and asked,

"So what's the game plan here? Are we just gonna walk out there and up to the house?"

"Well that was my plan unless you have something better in mind." She shook her head and took Sumiko's hand. She looked slightly irritated at Kagome but brushed it off and looked up at me.

"Who are we meeting here? They're not gonna be like mom are they?" I looked at Kagome for a second then back to Sumiko.

"They're worse than your mom." I put Natsuki down expecting something that hadn't come in three years.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, drawing out my name. "Sit!"

"Jeez, good to know these beads still work."

"I know," she walked out of the room and Natsuki bent down near my hand.

"Are you okay daddy?" Her concern was evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She use to do it a lot more."

"Well that's not very nice. Mommy can really hurt you if she keeps doing it. Why do you keep that necklace on if mom can do that to you?"

"Well I can't exactly take it off. Only Kagome or Kaede can."

"How come?" I sat up and leaned against the well.

"I only have demonic powers not spiritual. You on the other hand have both."

"Does that mean I can take it off of you?" Her voice went up a few octaves and she got a puppy dog look.

"Dunno, maybe." Her face changed to a look of determination as she responded.

"I have to try it for you."

"You are such a daddy's girl." I whispered as she climbed up on my leg.

"Very much so." She muttered, pulling on the subjugation beads. She managed to get the beads up to my nose before she had to let go. Her face dropped into a frown and she continued, "I can't do it alone. Maybe Takumi will help me. Come on daddy let's go inside." She took my hand and jumped off me. Standing up I let her lead me to the door of the house where Kagome was waiting.

"I don't know if I should just walk in." She said not looking up from the door.

"Its your house Kagome."

"I know but I haven't been here in three years."

"Fine I'll do it." I picked up Natsuki and opened the door. "Hey Sota?" I yelled in.

"InuYasha!" The boy in question came running out of the kitchen to the door and into my legs. "You're back!"

"Yeah, and I brought some people I think you'll wanna see." He stepped back.

"Who?" Just then Kagome's mother and grandfather came out from the kitchen as well.

"Oh InuYasha, I'm glad you're back. We got worried that you ran away or got arrested." Kagome's mother said making Kagome herself giggle from behind me. I smirked as everyone got a confused look on their faces. I stepped to the side and let Kagome walk inside. Sota's eyes watered up as did his mother's and grandfather's.

"Sis!" Sota yelled before running to hug his sister.

"Hey Sota, mom, grandpa."

"Kagome, when did you get back?" Her mom asked, going over to hug her. At this point Takumi was sitting on my shoulder and Sumiko had escaped her mothers hand and came to stand next to me.

"And who are these little cuties with InuYasha? Haven't seen them around before." Her grandpa asked.

"Right," Kagome started. "Mom, grandpa, Sota, these are my kids, Sumiko, Takumi, and Natsuki."

"And," her mother prompted her to continue.

"And, InuYasha is there father. They're three."

"Ah, so the little rugrats are a quarter demon." Her grandfather assumed. I laughed a little at his comment. The girls all had bandannas on and Takumi had a straw hat like the village men so they couldn't see Kagomes ears.

"No there half demons." Kagome stated bluntly.

"But how sis? If InuYasha is a half demon and you're human how are they half demons too?"

"Because she was human." I interjected from my place leaning on the wall.

A/N: so how'd you guys like chapter four. I know its been a while since I last updated but I've been really busy with planning for my trip to Kerrville this summer with ROTC. Anyways, review and follow/favourite if you liked it.


	5. A Walk To The Park

A/N: so started this right after I posted the last one and I hope you guys like it. This is my longest chapter so far so yay, hopefully more turn out like this one did in length.

Chapter 5: A Walk To The Park

Kagome POV:

"She's a what!" Grandpa yelled in surprise. He looked up at me with a mix of shock and confusion on his face.

"She's a half demon." InuYasha stated again. He looked over at me and nodded. He pulled the bandanna off of Natsuki and I pulled mine off. Sota's face light up when he saw my ears.

"Cool sis can I touch 'em?" I nodded and he reached up to pet my ears. He smiled and looked to InuYasha. "Hey Yash, how long are you guys staying here?"

"Kagome wants to make an appointment to get a family photo done and its up to her when we go back." Sota looked back at me with an expectant look on his face.

"Until the kids want to go back and see Miroku and Sango's kids again."

"Yes! That mean we can be a family for a while again."

"Well then, InuYasha, for starters now you can call me 'mom' since you and Kagome made me a grandmother and I will make you guys an appointment with the photographer that took our family photo when Sota was five."

"Thanks mom." I said looking over at InuYasha.

"Anytime sweetheart. Now, tell me, what have you been doing for three years?"

"I'll go make some tea, why don't you move this reunion to the lounge." Grandpa said before walking off. We migrated to the lounge and I was currently telling my mom and Sota about how I had become a priestess and was Kaede's apprentice.

"So, how is it being a mother Kagome?"

"Well I have to give you points there, its hard." She nodded as grandpa handed us each a cup of tea.

"Kagome and InuYasha, I put a few ice cubes in your tea to make sure it wasn't too hot for you."

"Thanks grandpa. Does anyone else have any other questions for me?"

"Yes, how did you become a half demon when you were just human last time we saw you?" Grandpa asked the one question I didn't have the answer for.

"Honestly I don't know. It happened about a month before I had the kids and even Kaede didn't know what was going on. InuYasha's mother stayed human after she had him."

"What if its because you had three and she had one." I looked up at my grandpa then back down at Takumi.

"Maybe."

"Well it also could've been because my father brought her back with Tenseiga after I was born." I looked to InuYasha with sympathy as he talked. He didn't talk about his parents very often and when he did it was usually a very short comment. 'Maybe three years here did him some good' I thought to myself as he continued. "Or maybe I'm just unique."

"Hey sis does that mean if you have another kid it could be a full demon?"

"I honestly don't know. Why, do you want a full demon niece or nephew?"

"Kinda." As Sota talked with InuYasha mom walked out of the room, I assumed she went to call the photographer.

"Hey sis, do you think you could meet some of my friends from school?"

"I don't see why not, how come?"

"Well," he paused as if he was nervous or contemplating how to phrase his sentence. "They really wanted to meet you since the beginning of the year."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"You're kinda in that." He motioned to my kimono. "And you have those." He then pointed to my ears

"Sota we're going to get new clothes from here for the pictures but until then it just looks like I'm helping grandpa as a shrine keeper and as for my ears what do you think the bandanna is for?" He looked up from his cup and smiled.

"So I can call them to come over then?" He got excited and jumped up when I nodded. He ran off to his room, grabbing the landline phone as he went. Now it was just me and InuYasha left in the room as the kids had gone out to play with Buyo. We were both sitting on the floor in front of the couch in a semi-squat position and he put his arm around me. I leaned into his side as he spoke.

"Do you really trust your brother's friends around you and the kids?"

"Well I don't really trust anyone that's not family around the kids but I trust Sota to bring only good friends around."

"Okay, but I'm still gonna be on guard. I ain't lettin' nothing hurt you." I smiled and took his hand.

"Why so protective all of the sudden?" He looked up and blushed slightly.

"No reason," his response came a little too quickly. I pulled away from him and laid down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. He whimpered a little before moving to hover over me. "Do you know where it is?" He asked suddenly happy.

"Do I know where what is?" I was confused because he was talking as if I'd know what he meant right away.

"The mark, your mark." He paused for a second before continuing. "The demon mates mark." He made his statement proud but I was still confused. No one ever told me about a demons mate mark, not even Myoga or Totosai. I shook my head and a smirk came over his face. "Well then we get to find it." He leaned down and kissed my neck, below my ear. When he pulled back up he asked. "Where should we start?" I smiled shyly and looked out the door, where the kids were now playing with the hose.

"When they go to sleep you can try and find it but not before then."

"Oh, I will find it." I nodded at his determination.

"Well in the mean time why don't we go shopping. I seem to recall that I got myself a debit card for emergencies when I started junior high. It should have a lot on it now since I never used it." He leaned down once more and kissed my cheek before rolling off of me and standing up. I stood up and called back into the house. "We're running out to the shops. We'll be back later." I grabbed two baseball caps, a bonnet, and two bandannas before walking out the door. I handed InuYasha and Takumi the caps, put the bonnet on Natsuki, and gave Sumiko a bandanna while I put one on myself. We made our way to the bank so I could take out some money. I was right when I said that there was a lot of money in the account. I had ¥427,600 just from interest. I took out ¥21,500 from the bank for shopping and another hundred for food.

We got a few strange looks from some people as we walked around in kimonos but most people just thought we were coming from a traditional restaurant.

We got the girls some sun dresses and jeans with graphic tees. InuYasha and Sumiko picked out some jeans and polos for Takumi. I also managed to get InuYasha into a polo and a pair of jeans. By the time we were done shopping Natsuki was exhausted and nearly asleep in InuYasha's arms. Sumiko was walking a few feet in front of us and Takumi was sitting on my shoulders playing with my necklace. As we were walking by a park with a lake beside it Sumiko stopped and looked up at me.

"Mom can we play in the lake?"

"Sure sweetie, just be careful." She nodded and ran over to the lake side, taking off her shoes before walking in. InuYasha and I sat down on a bench near the water and the park. Natsuki took Takumi into the park and they began playing with some of the other kids at the park. I was talking to InuYasha when I heard someone calling my name. When I looked up I saw Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri walking up to me and InuYasha.

"So I see you hooked up with that bad boy from junior high Kagome." Eri said.

"Yeah and what's with the hats?" Yuka asked.

"He's not a 'bad boy' he's my–" I paused not really knowing what InuYasha was to me. 'Was he my boyfriend, lover, or husband?" I thought to myself before InuYasha answered for me.

"I'm her fiancé." I looked over to him as he looked ahead at my friends. Then Natsuki and Takumi came running over with a plastic ball.

"Mommy can Taku and I go play with Sumi in the lake?"

"Yeah just be careful honey." She smiled up at me and turned around.

"Hey Kerri, thanks for letting us play ball with you!" She yelled back to a little girl with blonde hair before throwing the ball in her hands back to the little girl and running over to her sister.

"Who was that?" Ayumi asked with a surprised look on her face.

"That was my youngest daughter Natsuki and her brother Takumi. They're older sister Sumiko is playing in the lake."

"You have three kids already and you're not even married yet?!" The three girls chimed in unison.

"Well yeah, they're InuYasha's kids too." I turned around and Sumiko was watching us while Natsuki splashed Takumi.

"How long are you guys gonna be in town?" Ayumi asked looking in the same direction I was.

"Dunno," InuYasha answered. "Depends on when they wanna get back to their friends."

"So what have you three been doing for three years?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"We just got out of high school and we all got accepted into university." Yuka replied. "What have you been doing for that long? Why haven't we seen you?"

"I moved out of the country shortly after junior high with InuYasha and then had the kids. They kept me busy."

"You should've stayed here. We could've helped you with the kids." Ayumi said, trying to be helpful.

"My friend Sango helped out a lot. She had two girls around the same time I had mine and she just had her first son." Shortly after i finished my statement I heard a big splash and turned around to see Natsuki tackle Takumi to the ground by the edge of the lake. She had him pinned by her legs and she was about to drop a glob of mud on his face. I stood up and yelled over to her. "Natsuki, don't make me get Miroku." Once she heard his name she dropped the mud right next to Takumi's face, causing some of it to splash up and hit him. She jumped to her feet and took three steps away from her brother.

"Please don't call Uncle Miroku."

"What's the big deal with this Miroku guy?" Eri asked.

"And who is he?" Yuka added.

"Miroku is their uncle and he will put them on baby detail if they're being bad. They don't like the diapers."

"You know, we never really learned anything about InuYasha, Kagome. I think its about time you start sharing things with your friends." Eri stated

"Yeah and we wanna know about these Sango and Miroku people. Sango sounds really nice and Miroku sounds...interesting."

A/N: okay, kinda a weird spot to end off a chapter but I had to find a way to stop this one so I could start the next before I leave for LLA in five days. Anyways, tell me if you liked it and what you guys think I can do to improve. Thanks for reading.


End file.
